Yesterday
by 1904
Summary: A Dick le gustan los Beatles. Teen!Damian, oneshot, fluff.


Para **Akiu**, porque Beatles. Y para **Emma**, porque Beatles también.

**Yesterday**

Dick enciende el equipo de música nada más salir de la cama.

Todas las mañanas es igual. Dick necesita música para vivir, para respirar. Como si no fuera suficientemente ruidoso por sí solo. Damian le mira desde la cama, ojos soñolientos, sin querer levantarse. Su horario de sueño últimamente está empezando a variar y le hace dormir hasta más tarde, signo de que ha dejado de ser un niño ya.

-Qué es eso –Damian gruñe, frunce el ceño al escuchar los acordes de guitarra. Se sabe de memoria casi toda la colección musical de Dick, pero eso que suena es nuevo y no lo ha puesto nunca.

-Son los Beatles, Dami. Los Beatles. Los cuatro de Liverpool. Esta gente –Dick señala el equipo de música, le da un par de toques con el dedo índice y sube el volumen-, esta gente es muy grande.

-Son viejos –replica Damian.

-Yo también lo soy, y mira qué cuerpo.

La música suena dulce, tranquila. _All my troubles seemed so far away._ Damian se sienta en la cama y observa a Dick, desnudo, moverse por la habitación. Su cuerpo atlético, elástico. Damian lo sigue con la mirada, estudiándolo sin ningún pudor, y Dick es consciente de ello. Le gusta exhibirse, le gusta que le miren y está encantado con ello. Ha empezado a cantar con voz grave y la verdad es que no lo hace mal.

-_ Oh, I believe in yesterday!_

Es hermoso, piensa Damian. Hay muchos adjetivos que cuadrarían con Dick -atractivo, encantador, guapo- pero Damian piensa en hermoso. Está recogiendo la ropa que ambos dejaron tirada anoche por el pasillo de su apartamento, camino al dormitorio, y es hermoso. La manera en la que se agacha, los músculos definidos bajo la piel. _Suddenly_, cantan Paul McCartney y Dick Grayson a coro,_ I'm not half the man I used to be_. No es verdad. Dick a menudo se queja de que se está haciendo mayor, sobre todo cuando compara su edad con la de Damian. Pero él siempre será joven, siempre será brillante. Siempre será hermoso.

Le sigue con la mirada cuando Dick vuelve a la habitación. Con una mano levanta la persiana para que entre toda la luz posible en el cuarto, y le da igual no llevar ropa encima. Cuando abre la ventana, la vecina del apartamento de enfrente suelta un grito escandaloso al verle desnudo, y deja caer la regadera del susto mientras huye despavorida. Damian hace un ruido contenido, algo así como una risa, y Dick se gira con esa expresión radiante.

- _Why she had to GO? __I don't knooow, she wouldn't say _–ahora Damian sí que tiene que reírse, y Dick aprovecha ese momento para subirse a la cama, sin dejar de cantar-. _I said something wrong, now I long for yesterdaaaay…_

Le está mirando como si fuera a atravesarle con esa sonrisa, y por un momento Damian siente que le tiembla el mundo ante tanta intensidad. No sabe qué hacer con ella. No está acostumbrado todavía a que Dick le mire así, a ese tipo de intimidad estúpida y suave. Los pelos de su nuca se erizan cuando Dick usa ambas manos para sujetarle el rostro, con dulzura.

-_Yesterday_ –le susurra-, _love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away…_

_-Oh, I believe in Yesterday –_Damian termina la estrofa, apenas un susurro entrecortado. No sabe cómo (las leyes de la física deberían impedirlo), pero la sonrisa de Dick se ensancha aún más.

Se besan y es lento y húmedo y perfecto. La canción sigue sonando, su ritmo acompaña al beso y lo hace más grande. Las manos de Damian viajan al pecho de Dick, su vientre, sus brazos, su espalda. No sabe dónde ponerlas, quiere tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Dick sigue sujetándole el rostro mientras le besa, sus pulgares dibujando círculos en las mejillas.

Por un momento, el mundo se vuelve todo lengua, calor y Beatles.

Cuando se separan, _Yesterday _ha terminado y está sonando la siguiente canción del disco. Dick sonríe, _Dizzy miss Lizzy_, encantando de la vida. Se mete bajo las sábanas con Damian, le hace cosquillas, se revuelve al ritmo de la música alegre y consigue detener todos los puñetazos y patadas que Damian le envía para defenderse.

-_O-o-o-o-OH baby, say you're driving me insane!_ –le grita, ente beso y beso y patada-. _Come on, come on, come on, come on baby! I want to be your LOVING man!_

Damian sospecha que les va a costar mucho levantarse de la cama.


End file.
